Friendly Spar: Akiko vs Kyashi
A new arrival Ahatake stretched and yawned as he woke up. "Time to go wake up the Princess." He said, looking over to the couch to see Akiko was already up and gone. Ahatake walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. "Wake up Princess." SLICE! Immediately, Tereya's blade lunged through her door, minorly slashing Ahatake's throat in the process. Ahatake sighed. "I come in peace, Princess." The blade retracted. But the door abruptly slammed into his face as it was opened, courtesy of the "Princess". "That ain't my name..." The girl replied in irritation, sleepy eyes glaring annoyedly at her boyfriend. "You bastard." Ahatake put a hand on her head. "Like I said, you'll get used to it. How did you sleep?" She wasn't too thrilled at the moment due to his action. Reaching up and grabbing his rwist, she forcefully twisted his arm around to snap it in half, then she threw him to the ground. "Slept pretty good, till I heard the word Princess." She replied blandly, walking over his fallen person. Ahatake laughed as he got up. "Good. You have first use of the restroom Princess." "As usual..." She turned back around, but not before raising her foot backwards to kick him in his groin to make him fall over again. Then, she turned and walked off, disappearing out of sight. Ahatake got up wincing in pain and hobbled back downstairs. "Zzzzz...." When he got down, he found Smirnov sleeping soundly on the couch, position stretched lazily. There was a book beside it, and he looked as if he had dropped it. "I'll just let him sleep." Ahatake thought to himself. "He doesn't deserve to eat." ''"All I have is one last chance... I won't turn my back on you..." Soft singing could be heard in his ears, from back upstairs. "Is that Tereya?" Ahatake thought. "Take my hand... pull me down ...if you fall, then I will too...." Her strangely passionate voice rang in the man's ears like a lullaby. Ahatake was in a trance. He decided to walk back upstairs where he could hear her better. "And I can't save, what's left of you..." Ahatake just kept walking. As he neared, she could be heard more clearly, her voice being stronger, and seemingly with some emotion. Was she singing aobut him?" "Say something new!... I have nothing left! I can't face the dark without you..." He was standing in front of the door now. "There's nothin' left to lose! The fighting never ends..." The sound of running water stopped, and the sound of footsteps approaching the door. "I can't face the dark without you...." The last verse was soft and low, possibly fearful of outside hearing. Ahatake was just standing there the song playing over and over in his head. The door opened slowly, and she peeked out with her usual lazy expression on her face. "Now, then, off to--" But her eye caught sight of Ahatake, widening considerably. She stopped in her tracks, covering her mouth instantly. "Fuck. He heard me..." Ahatake noticed. "You sing...well beautifully." That brought a slight blush across her cheeks, and she removed her hand from her mouth, looking over at him. "....Really?" She asked. "Yes." AHatake replied. "I never knew you could sing." "...Hmph!" She turned away, in an attempt to blow it off. "Whatever. Let's get downstairs..." Ahatake gripped her face lightly and kissed her. "You don't like compliments either?" For a moment, she remained silent, staring at Ahatake for what would be considered a long time. Then, raising one hand to grip the back of his head, she pressed her lips to his, deepening it. Ahatake responded quickly. Suddenly a noise made them stop. The sound of someone clearing their throat. Akiko was standing there. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" Tereya's lips left Ahatake's, and her fingers removed themselves from his hair. "No...not a thing." She replied coolly, putting his hands in her pockets and shrugging. Akiko laughed and turned to walk away. "It's time to eat. And I know this is no business of mine, but you two should have sex. Just a friendly tip." "Mhm..." A seemingly humorous version of a pointed expression appeared on Tereya's face, and she kept walking down the stairs, choosing not to turn her head towards Akiko or Ahatake at the moment. Ahatake followed thwacking his sister on the head as he passed. When they finally got downstairs, they saw the other three residents of the Smirnov household sit, their footd and utensils untouched by their clean hands. They seemed to be enjoying themselves, not noticing the others as they talked merrily amongst themselves. Akiko was rubbing her head from where Ahatake had hit it, and took a seat near Smirnov. Ahatake sat down next to Shunsatsu. Tereya took a seat beside Ahatake. "Ah..." Smirnov's eyes cast upon the two, his usual easygoing and yet piercing gaze setting their sights onto them. "Glad you see you woke up, Sister." He said politely, getting a slight nod from Tereya in response. "Mornin', guys!" Shunsatsu greeted cheerfully, one eye open, one eye closed, and a lopsided grin stuck on his own face. "Yoya." Ahatake said reaching for food. "Hi!." Asuka chirped. Like a mother chiding a child, Tereya's hand reached out and slapped Ahatake's before he could grab it to his position. "Ahem..." Backing her hand a bit, she pointed towards the person that was nearest to it, a clear indication for Ahatake to ask for someone to pass what he was trying to reach for. "Pass the rice." Ahatake muttered to Smirnov. A small amused smirk came across the man's face, but he gripped the rice plate and slowly passed it over to the Kurosaki. Tereya turned back to her eating, and the others did so as well. Ahatake ladled rice onto his plate and handed the plate to Shunsatsu while at the same time reaching for the pork bowl. But Shunsatsu raised his hand. "No, thanks..." He refused politely, turning towards the group as a whole. "So... any plans for today anyone'd care to talk about?" He asked. "Not really." Ahatake replied. "I have to get the maids to clean the manor or they won't get paid, and maybe pick up something from the store but that's about it. All in all today will not be very eventful for me." "Ah..." Shunsatsu muttered. "Me and Asuka-chan're goin' out again..." His eyes turned towards the said girl, as he picked up a fork with food on the end. "Visitin' the Soul Society, right?" "Awwwww why can't we just go to my place? I got a new love seat!" Asuka replied. He gave a sheepish smile in return. "Eh... I'd love to, but I've also got some business in Soul Society today." He admitted. "Awwwwwwww. I don't wanna go back there!!!!" "Oh?" His smile turned into a slightly hurt frown. "Well, it would've been better if you'd accompany me, but in that case..." He sighed, shrugging lightly and continuing to eat. "Fine I'll go. But you owe me Shun-kun!" The smile returned to his face. "Don't worry... I'd be willing to pay the price." He replied readily. This caused Tereya to roll her eyes discreetly, but she remained silent. Akiko sighed. "I have no idea where Echo is, so I've got no plans for today whatsoever." "Walk for a moment?" Smirnov suggested. "It helps to clear the mind a bit when it's clogged up..." "After breakfast." Akiko replied. "Thanks for the idea. And we haven't heard YOUR guy's' plans for today." Akiko directed that towards the siblings. Her question brought different glances from the two Seishou; a lazily surprised look from Tereya, and a widened-eyes look from Smirnov. But of course, the sister was the first to speak. "Does it matter? I'm pretty much in the same boat as you for the moment." She commented. "I see. What about Smir?" "Just off to visit my parents..." "Cool." Akiko chirped. "Seems like we're all set." "In the meantime..." Smirnov slowly got up. "I'll be gettin' the things I'll need. See you guys later, hopefully..." Taking his plate off of the table, he put it properly into the waiting sink, and continued upstairs. "And then there were five." Asuka whispered. "About to be three in a minute..." Shunsatsu put an arm around her shoulder, and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "That is, when you're ready to come with me." "I guess we can go now." Asuka replied, getting up and collecting their dishes. "Good..." As they were placed into the sink, Shunsatsu shifted his arm to wrap one of his hands around hers, the other in his pockets. "Shall we, my dear...?" He said jokingly. She placed her hand in his. "After you." With that, the two walked out, shutting the door quietly behind them. Ahatake got up and put his plates in the sink. "Well I should get going." He gave Tereya a kiss. "See you later." She turned her head accordingly, so that she could respond to the kiss at the same time that he did so. "Have fun." She replied dryly. "I wish." He replied and walked out the door. And then there were two. Tereya closed her eyes and tilted her head, resting her feet on the table while keeping a steady balance with her chair. "Don't you have somewhere to go?" She asked coolly towards Akiko. "Unlike the rest of them I can go when I please." The red haired woman replied. "All right..." The black-haired woman simply put her hands behind her head. "How come you're "pleasin'" not to?" "Simple." The woman pointed at her food. "I'm still eating." "Oh." She said nothing more after that, relaxing and occasionally tipping her chair from back to front. Akiko finished up her rice and pork in less than five minutes and got up and literally threw her dishes in the sink. "See ya." She muttered walking outside into the fresh air. Tereya gaze a lazy wave in return, even as the closing door eventually shut it out from Akiko's view... Shadow of the Princess Akiko walked casually with her hand on her sword just in case. Ahatake must have gone on WAY ahead because she didn't see him. As she walked, it was as if the sounds of the day had ressurected themselves. Birds chirped beautiful mating and threat calls overhead as they passed by over her head, many of those sounds came from the trees. The wind, although breezy, was warm in nature, as it was a sunny day. The grass bristled, and so did the trees to the unheard music of the air. SHING! The sound of a sword cutting through solid bark could be heard, deeper into the forest. "What the..." Akiko thought wondering where the noise was coming from. SHING! The sounds were followed by a loud bang, presumably the sound of a tree slamming into the ground. Dozens of birds scattered for cover. "Hey!" Akiko called out wondering if whoever was making the noise could here her. "What the HELL are you doing?!?" Immediately, the noise stopped, and a moment of silence ensued. Then, a clank of what sounded like a heavy blade was heard, and a feminine voice sounded back in return. "I'm doing lumberjacks a favor!" "Sure you are!" Akiko called back. "Stop it. You're gonna destroy this place you keep that up!" Once again, a moment of silence ensued between the unseen woman and Akiko. But this time, it wasn't very long... SHING! BOOM! Another tree fell, and her voice was heard again, this time in a more amused and innocent tone. "Oops.... that one was standing so close to me, my hand just slipped...." "Very funny!" Akiko closed her eyes to feel for the Spiritual Pressure. "I know where you are so comes out." "Why don't you come over here instead?" The female called out. "After all, you interrupted me in the middle of my sword practice." Akiko used Shunpo to get behind a tree and was face-to-face with a pretty, blonde haired girl. "Hello." Surprisingly, she looked relatively younger than she was. She had blue-green eyes, which stared back into Akiko's own, and long blonde hair tied up into a bun. She wore a thin blue vest, with a black and sleeveless undershirt. Her arms sported gray "rings", with gloves on each hand. Around her waist was a skirt-like cloth, and underneath werere gray shorts. Around her right knee was a thick piece of cloth, and her left thigh was wrapped in bandages. The same wrapping around her right knee was also around her left ankle. "See? That wasn't too hard..." She said slyly. "You're pretty." Akiko replied The girl widened her eyes at the statement, a slight blush coming across her face. "Uh...thanks?" She said hesitantly, unsure of how to answer. "Are you a Shinigami?" An exasperated look crossed her features, and she stared at Akiko as if she had two heads. "Do I look like it?" She asked, the large blade she carried slung over her shoulder. Akiko pointed at her blade. "Slightly." "Ah..." A simle crossed her face once again, as she placed her free hand on her hip. "All of the Shinigami are in the Seireitei back in Soul Society, I'm afraid. I would've trained there, but the police there is though..." "I see. So what would that make you then? A Plus?" "Exacta." "Hmmm... so then I guess I should konso you since I'm here." Surprisingly, all the blonde-haired girl did was chuckle. "You wish." She replied, turning her back on Akiko. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to cut down more trees." "No." Akiko muttered. "Are you TRYING to help Global Warming?!" "Naw, I'm just tryin' to create an Ice Age!" The blonde called back cheerfully, with the wave of her hand behind her. "You're not cuttin' anymore trees. And out of curiosity are you single?" SHING! All it took was another flick of her wrist, and another tree fell in its wake, a clean slice through its trunk. "Oops...clumsy me..." She muttered. "Forestation really needs to have guns or somethin' to protect itself..." "Ha ha and answer my question please." "Can't..." She replied bluntly. "Stranger danger." "Awwwwwww. Well then I'll ask this. Would you consider going out with me?" "Don't swing that way, either." "Awwwwww. Do you have a sister that "swings that way"?" Her shoulders heaved slightly, and the blonde let out a sigh of irritance. "Why're you askin' me all of these questions for? Weren't you supposed to konso me or somethin'?" She asked. Akiko fell back slightly and hung from her branch upside down. "Answer 'em!" "Too uninterested..." With that, she raised her blade again, setting her sights onto another tree. "C'mon! C'mon c'mon c'mon!" A vein popped in her jaw, and her sword hand trembled a bit, stopping in mid-air. "Go away..." She grumbled, closing her eyes in an attempt shut out the other girl's rambling. "Who the hell is she, a 5-year-old?!" She thought. "C'mon answer me! It won't kill you! You're already dead!" She took in a deep breath, sighing heavily and shaking her head a bit. "No, no... calm down... I can wait this out..." She finally pointed the blade tip towards herself, sheathing it on her back and folding her arms across her chest. "Come on! I have nowhere to go. Onii-san won't be home for awhile and Tereya isn't the best company. So answer me!" "You're being kinda rude..." The blonde muttered, leaning against a tree she hadn't cut down and folded her arms. "Butting into my personal life like this. You haven't even told me one thing about yourself yet." "You never asked." "I didn't care. Now, if you're not gonna attempt to konso me, then just get outta here. You're boring me." The blonde lay herself down in the grass, hands behind her head in a relaxed position. "Meanie. Like I said, I can hang with you all day. I have absolutely nothing to do so you're pretty much shit out of luck." It was from that point on that she was never gonna shake this girl. But, then again, other than deforestation, it was clear that she was in the same boat as well. As much as she hated to, this girl could provide her with some entertainment... ...or did she hate it? "You want something to do, god damn brat?" She muttered, opening her eyes to stare at Akiko's hanging figure. "I've got an idea..." Akiko flipped up. "What?" Slowly, the blond got up from her laying position on the ground, standing up to stare up at Akiko. Reaching her hand up behind her, she only replied with four words: "Pull out your sword." Akiko drew her blade. "You wanna spar?" "Nope. I want a fight to the death." She replied, gripping the hilt of the cleaver blade and slowly unsheathing it. The sound of a familiar hiss was heard as she pulled it out, displaying it for Akiko to see. "But that's not gonna be fun!" Akiko replied sheathing her sword. "I don't wanna fight unless I can kill the person I fight with. So draw out your blade, or let me be. You're fuckin' annoying as it is." Akiko turned to glare. It was an icy glare. "I don't wanna fight to kill. You're not an enemy." Kyashi smiled. But it wasn't the nice type of smile, one that you would expect on someone's face after they say "thank you" for a generous deed or reward. It was one of the tiger growling at its prey, the one of a lion whose teeth were stained with the liquid life of its catch. She seemed to hold a bit of insanity in her eyes, as well as the canine teeth that shone with intensity. "I'm not gonna repeat myself. If you don't have what it takes to kill me, then you don't have what it takes to use that sword on your waist. It's not for someone who's too cowardly to experience pain, death, and the thrill of their quarry falling beneath them." "Fine. You wanna push me I'll kill you! No I won't kill you! I'll destroy you! There will be nothing left!" Akiko replied, donning her Hollow mask and waving her hand drawing a tree branch to her. She clicked her fingers once and it sharpened into a spear. "Let's start by impaling you with this!" She waved her hand and the spear-branch hurtled towards her opponent. "....What the hell." Although inwardly pleased at her results, she found herself glaring at annoyance at the make-shift weapon. Raising one hand, she caught it with one hand and tossed it away. The blade still on her shoulders, the blonde walked slowly towards Akiko, the blade looking even more fearful as it gleamed in the sunlight. Akiko drew her blade and sliced her midsection. Enjoying her opponents shocked expression she swung her blade. "Hijin Ketsusō!" She cried as multiple red crescent blades were fired from the tip of her own. The blonde simply jumped forward, avoiding all of the cresents as they crashed behind her. Then, with one hand, she swung the humongous blade in an arc, slicing the tree that Akiko was standing on in half. With a moan, it began to fall, but Kyashi kept her eyes open. Akiko was still standing, albeit standing on air. "Is that your best?" "I'd say the same for you..." Her opponent murmured, balancing her sword on her shoulders. "Haven't even started and already you're pulling out your mask.... Geezus." "I told you, I'm going to obliterate you. I want you to die by my full power." Akiko replied, flicking her wrist and sending what looked like a boulder at Kyashi's head. "Full power?" Raising her hand once again, the blonde stopped it in its tracks. She tossed it to the ground, shattering it to pebbles upon impact. "Now that's a lie. I want you to come at me, make me feel my fear!" Her teeth bared into a snarl, and her last sentence was a furious yell. "QUIT SHAKIN'!" Akiko sighed. "I could just kill you and rape your corpse." "Just like a dog. All bark..." FLASH! The next horrifying moment, she was right in front of her opponent, teeth baring once again into her ferocious smile, and her hungry gaze shadowed over by her hair. "And no bite..." With that, her blade swung upwards, smashing into Akiko's with intense pressure behind her hands. Or so she thought. Akiko had managed to dodge and she was standing atop a new tree. '''"I never said I was USING full power." The blonde turned her head once again. "If you ever expect to back up your words..." She said in a seemingly lecturing voice, turning her body around and balancing her blade on her shoulder. "Then how about you use it? Or was that nothing but empty talk back there?" Akiko removed her revealing her and her brother's favorite black and yellow eyes. "I have a proposition. Wanna hear it?" She cocked an eyebrow, taken back by the sudden change of subject. But, deciding to heed her words anyway, she nodded slowly. "All right. What is it?" "If this battle ends in a draw and we both live, let's be friends. I don't have many." A scowl came across the blonde's face. Her narrowed eyes, along with the tightening of her fingers around her hilt showed that she clearly did not like the idea. But, she closed them, pondering for a moment. Then, she opened them once more, a more serene look overcoming them. "But... if one of us wins...?" "That's up to the victor." Akiko replied. "If you kill me, I'll come back from the other side and be whippin' yo ass for all eternity." "....I can see why you don't have many friends of your own..." Kyashi set herself into a two-handed stance, her sword gleaming in the dim sunlight. "You're on. But, before we continue this any further... My name is Kyashi Yamamura. Yours?" "Akiko Amaya, Vizard." "A Vizard, huh... I'll remember that name..." In an elegant manner, she crossed both her arms and closed her eyes once more. Then, she swung them out again, unleashing a brief burst of energy from her blade. "...if you live." Then, without hesitation, she rocketed from her position of the ground and headed straight for her target, the insane look in her eyes haven taken over, and the canines showing in her teeth once more. "So impatient." Akiko muttered pulling on her mask. But her eye's glinted as well as she charged and swung her sword. CLANG! The clash of the swords rang loud in both of their combatant's ears, as they tussled both their blades and their own stares between each other in an intense deadlock. Then, pushing her feet of the ground, Kyashi frontflipped over Akiko's head in a showcase of acrobatics - something that she had observed from her sister. Then, as she landed her feet, she turned back around to deliver a swinging slash. Akiko blocked with her blade. "Make her bleed....Hitokage!" She cried and her spiritual power rose as she activated Shikai. "Nnngh..." Gripping her Zanpakuto with both hands, Kyashi pushed her body forward, her muscles adding to the pressure as she shoved Akiko back a bit. Then, with ground to gain, she proceeded to unleash a series of coordinated, yet ferocious attacks on Akiko's guard in order to keep the other woman on her toes. Akiko blocked accordingly. "Is this the extent of you power?" The last blow was an uppercut-swing, one coupled with her immense physical strength. This time, when her blade struck Akiko's, it nearly forced her off of her feet and out of her defense. That was the cue of Kyashi's swings becoming more adept to her own muscle strength, her attacks becoming stronger with each blow. "Of course not. That wouldn't be too fair." She replied. '''"Good. This was about to get boring." Akiko replied. She flicked her finger and Kyashi was repulsed. The blonde's eyes widened, and she could barely pull her sword back into a defensive position before the counter-attack smashed into it. One foot placed behind her, it almost dug itself into the ground due to the pressure. "Telekinesis. A power I'm rather proud of." The only reponse gained from the blonde, however, was the raising of her massive blade and slamming it down, kicking up a storm of dirt, dust and debri. A beam of spiritual energy, similar to the blast of wind, erupted from the attack as it went from Kyashi to Akiko. Akiko didn't move. She waited until the blast was 2 feet from her and jumped high into the air. "What do you call that?" CLANG! With the sudden movement of Flash Step, Kyashi had caught up. With Akiko's movement, and the momentum to her advantage, she performed the same move again, the force of her attack spinning Akiko around in a 360-degree circle. Then, she raised her blade upwards, swinging it down upon her head... Akiko vanished using her Flash Step to make her escape. In that moment, it was like a hunting dog chasing after a shot duck. Like a hungry lion, Kyashi pursued, initiating her own Flash Step to keep up with Akiko as she ran. Akiko turned around, while running backwards. "You're certainly fast. Here. This is on the house." Akiko fired a large Cero. SHING! Instead of stopping to dodge, Kyashi lowered her sword blade at an angle and swung, slicing the blast in half before it could hit her. "Damn it..." She growled. "This is supposed to be a fight. Quit running away...!" "You think I wanna lose my head?" "Tch..." SHING! SHING! SHING! In the relentless pursuit, dozens more trees were unmercifully felled in the wake of Kyashi's furious assault. The ground ripped up, covered in its own scars of the two blades crossing each other. It didn't get between the seemingly maniacal look in Kyashi's eyes as she chased Akiko relentlessly. Akiko disappeared and reappeared behind Kyashi, kicking her in the back. Stunned by the blow, she stopped her attack immediately, rapidly twisting around in a rough pivot. Her blade swung in an arc, straight at Akiko's side. The sound of slicing flesh was heard as the blade cut into Akiko like a knife into a Christmas Ham. "Shit!" Kyashi's insane grin seemed to grow wider, even as the blood spilled onto her face. Gripping the blade once more with both hands, she swung it back down, her eyes seeming to glow with her own weapon.... But as she performed this action Akiko's own blade came up and sliced into Kyashi's own side. "You know...you're twisted in just the right way for my taste." The offending blow caused Kyashi's own attack to miss its target, slamming down into the ground instead. A flicker of surprise betrayed her pupils as she glanced down at her bleeding side. Her grin seemed to fade a bit, and her mood was a bit relaxed. "At least I know you're able to use that thing..." She complimented, unleashing another one-handed swing towards Akiko's ribcage. Akiko blocked the blow with her arm at the same time pulling her own blade out. She backed up a bit. In turn, Kyashi stepped forward, not letting the distance close between them. Once again, she began her aggressive attack on Akiko's guard, each strike backed up by her own physical strength. Her feet moved forward constantly, as if to keep pushing Akiko back bit by bit. Akiko grunted as she blocked each blow. This woman had her on the defensive. "Hey Kyashi!" Akiko called out. "Wanna know how to kill a blonde?" "Sure, why not?" Kyashi replied, even as she continued to flick her wrists to strike again and again. "I could use a good joke right now!" "Stick a mirror to the bottom of a pool and show them their reflection." Akiko replied, forcing her opponent back. Surprised, Kyashi could only allow herself to be pushed back, stopping a good distance away. "Too bad you don't have a mirror..." She retorted, smiling with a bit of amusement at the statement. "Or a pool." Akiko replied. She extended her finger and expelled a bolt of lightning at Kyashi. Crouching over, lurching, and slapping the ground with one hand, Kyashi backflipped into the air, avoiding the blast with careless ease. "If you don't mind me saying, your fighting style is crude, but your movements are beautiful." As she landed on the ground, her eyes shadowed over a bit, and her grin was less feral, turning into that of a kinder smile. "Thanks." She replied. "But, I suppose we all can't be fancy fencers, right?" "What;s that supposed to mean?" Akiko asked, a grin under her mask. "Tch...why should I be busy worryin' about my fighting style, when my opponent is simply trying to kill me? It shouldn't matter how you fight: in the end, there's gonna be only one alive, and that's all that matters." She replied. "Keepin' your opponent's on the defensive is just as effectve as any sword technique any day." "True." Akiko replied. "Before we go on, is there someone you wish to destroy?"'' She raised an eyebrow in confusion, lowering her sword for a moment to look over at the red-haired woman. "What do ya mean by that?" She asked. '''"Do you have a person you detest, someone you wish to defeat? And don't say me, we just met." "...Why would you ask that?" "Tell me and I'll answer. You don't need to tell me who or even say yes or no. You can just nod or shake you head." A heavy sigh was Kyashi's initial response, as she balanced the blade on her shoulder. "There just happens to be that someone I detest." She admitted. "Then I can't kill you." Akiko replied. "We can still fight 'till we run out if energy if you like." A tint of surprise once again flickered in her blue-green eyes, before they narrowed slightly once again. "What's with the sudden change of mind?" She asked. "I can't kill you if you wanna beat someone. I'll wait 'till you do...then we can have a death-match." Closing her eyes, she pointed her blade towards herself, before sheathing it in the scabbard on her back. "Then this fight's pointless..." She muttered, mild disappointment in her voice. "A shame... but maybe the next time we fight, you'll be much stronger." Akiko broke her mask with a motion that resembled her throwing it away. "Can we still be friends though? Like I said, I don't have many." "Depends..." She commented coolly, folding her arms across her chest. "...if you're going to be annoying as you were before." "Not if you don't want me to be." Akiko replied. "Good enough for me. Now, since this fight's over..." The blonde woman turned on her heel, her back now facing Akiko. "I'm outta here. See ya..." "Hey wait." Akiko called out. "I wanna introduce you to my brother." Immediately, she stopped in her tracks, looking over her shoulder. "Sure..." She replied. "Lead the way..." Akiko walked off towards the house with Kyashi following but then stopped about halfway there. "I know this spiritual pressure." "Hm?" Once again, Kyashi paused for a moment, raising her head up from the ground and sensing... Akiko wasn't lying. There was another spiritual presence. But, it was darker than a normal one, seemingly frightening and intimidating. A teeth-filled smirk, although small, was shown on her face. "What is it?" Akiko turned around to see a a blue-eyed, grey-haired man standing on a tree branch. "Just Echo." Akiko replied. The smirk on her face was now replaced by a genuine, even as she looked up to see the man stand above their hands. "Hello there." She greeted. "Hello." The man replied with a small wave. "Hiya Echo." Akiko jumped up to the branch. "This is my new friend. Introduce yourself!" She told him. "Echo, is my name, what is yours?" "Kyashi Yamamura." "Pleased to meet you." Echo replied as he looked around. "Akiko did you do all of this?" "Yes. I had a sparring match with Kyashi. It's mostly her fault though." "...." Kyashi looked around for a moment in surprise, surveying the destruction that she herself had caused in her reckless pursuit of Akiko. Then, with a sheepish smile and widened eyes, she raised her shoulders in a helpless shrug. "So why are you here Echo?" Akiko asked. "Just passing through." He replied. "Where are you heading?" "I'm gonna go home. Come with us. You haven't met Onii-san's girlfriend." "Fine." He replied, leaping out of the tree as Akiko clinged to his back. Kyashi allowed herself to silently follow, footsteps quiet even as they stepped through the grass. She occasionally reached behind her head to fix her hairpin, which kept slipping out of her hair. As they walked Akiko yawned. "Here we are." They had arrived at the house and Akiko opened the door. "I brought guests Tereya-chan." Her trademark lazy expression was on her face, as she glanced over towards the sound of their voice. Calmly, she got up from her comfortable seat, walked right over to Akiko... ...and punted her like a football, straight into the nearest wall. Akiko got up. "OW! You bitch! What was that for?!?!?!?"